Coming Home
by Marissa-Xtreme SelDem Fan
Summary: Mitchie's been on tour for the last few months and she comes home to a big surprise... I suck at summaries. Please read the story!


**Author's Note: **Hey all! I'm back with another one-shot! I've had this one on the backburner for a couple years and finally got around to finishing it. It's not my best work, but I still like the plot and stuff. I've been really sad that there haven't been many new Demena stories lately, I wish there were more. I've been working on another multi-chapter Demena story, but I might not be able to post it here because it's a RPF story with Demi and Selena. I love this story I'm working on, the dialogue, the characters' thoughts, etc. and the writing is way better than this. I can't wait to post it for all of you to read, but I'm not going to post anything until I have most if not all of it written because it is taking me a long time to write it and I want everything to be perfect. Anyway, on with this story! I'd appreciate your feedback and I apologize ahead of time for the intimate scene. I haven't written intimate scenes in a while so I'm a little rusty. Okay, finally done. Go read the story now!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. The characters are property of Camp Rock and Wizards of Waverly Place.

**Rating:** M

**Coming Home**

As Mitchie sang the remaining bars of the song, the last of her set for the night, she stood there and reveled in the euphoric high that was coursing throughout her body. She stared out at the audience with a bright smile on her face as thousands of fans screamed her name. Nothing could compare to this. After a few more moments, Mitchie lifted the microphone to her lips and raised her hand in the air, "What an amazing night! I want to thank all of my fans for believing in me and supporting me. I wouldn't be where I am today without you. I love you guys! Goodbye Los Angeles! You've been great!" With that, Mitchie blew a kiss and waved to her fans then rushed off the stage. She had just finished her first solo world tour.

Once back in her dressing room, the smile slowly slipped from her face and she sighed heavily as she sank down into the chair at the makeup table. She wished Alex were here. Mitchie hadn't seen her girlfriend in almost five months since she'd started her tour and she missed her terribly. Sure, they'd talked over the phone and exchanged texts, but it wasn't the same. She tried to look on the bright side. She'd be heading home now that her tour was done. However, a small feeling of dread had begun to creep inside her over the last few weeks. Mitchie felt that their relationship had grown strained with the distance and time spent apart. Their phone calls had become less frequent and the conversations shorter. They didn't text each other nearly as much as they had at the start of her tour. Mitchie felt that Alex was pulling away from her. She always seemed to be in another place when they talked, distracted. She feared that their relationship was at the breaking point and her heart constricted with pain at the thought. They'd been dating since their junior year in high school and had been through so much together. She loved Alex and could not imagine being with anyone else. Maybe things would get better once she was home. Mitchie really hoped that was true.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on the door and Shane poked his head in with a smile, "Hey Mitchie-Mitch. Boss says we're heading out in ten." The boys of Connect 3 had come to tonight's show as a favor to her since it was her last show and they had performed a few songs from Camp Rock, much to the audience's delight. Mitchie smiled in return, "Okay, I just need to gather a few things." Shane entered the room and shoved his hands in his back pockets, grinning, "So, first world tour, how does it feel?" Mitchie chuckled as she grabbed her duffel bag and started to toss her stuff inside. "Amazing," she sighed happily, "can't wait to be home though. I can finally sleep in my own bed." "Oh, I don't think you'll be getting any sleep when you get home," Shane smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her as he wrapped one arm around her then slung Mitchie's bag over his shoulder once she had zipped it up, "Come on, let's get you home to your girl." Mitchie laughed and lightly hit him in the chest as they left the dressing room and headed towards the back doors of the arena where her bus sat waiting, "You are such a dork." "Hey," Shane replied indignantly as he held the door open for her. "Thanks for coming out tonight. It was the perfect end to tour," Mitchie added sincerely. "No problem, it was our pleasure. You were awesome out there," Shane responded. By now they had reached the bus. "Thanks," Mitchie said, "Call you later?" "You betcha," he grinned then lifted his hand in a wave as he stepped backwards before turning and heading towards the big black SUV parked a few feet away.

Mitchie climbed onto her bus and trudged to the back where her bedroom was, the day finally catching up to her. She tossed her duffel bag to the floor and flopped back on her bed. Despite her exhaustion, Mitchie's mind raced. One thing, rather, one person was the center of her thoughts. Alex. She hadn't heard from her in two days. Well, she'd texted her earlier wishing her good luck on her concert, but she missed hearing her voice. She missed everything about her; her sparkling brown eyes, her beautiful smile... Just thinking about Alex made Mitchie's heart flutter. It was hard not seeing her girlfriend for almost five months. Mitchie longed to be home already. She missed the feeling of having Alex's body close to hers. She knew as soon as she got home she wanted to wrap her arms around her girlfriend and just hold her for a long time.

Mitchie turned over the side of the bed and dug around in her purse for a minute before she found what she was looking for. She pulled the small box out, running her fingers lightly over the velvet casing, then carefully pried it open. It wasn't exactly what you would classify as an engagement ring, but it was beautiful and simple, just like Alex. She knew she would love it. It was 14 karat white gold with an amethyst heart and round blue stones on either side, the clerk had called them tanzanite she recalled. In addition, there were three small diamonds set inside the top of the band on either side of the three center stones. She'd purchased it months ago, just a few weeks after the beginning of her tour when she had been missing her the most. She knew Alex was 'the one'. She couldn't imagine herself with anyone else and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. However, with their relationship now on shaky ground, her certainty was wavering slightly.

Mitchie pulled her phone from her pocket and started to dial the familiar number, but paused and tossed the phone between her hands, debating whether to call. After a few minutes, she finally hit '1' on her speed dial and put the phone to her ear. Mitchie bit her lip as the phone continued to ring, trying to hold back the tears welling in her eyes. Just as she knew she'd be transferred to voicemail, the phone picked up on the other end and she heard the sweetest voice to ever grace her ears. It was soft, but deep in a sultry way and sounded even sexier by their slightly labored breathing. "Whoever this is, if someone isn't seriously hurt or dead, you will be," came a growl from the other side of the line. "Am I interrupting something," Mitchie giggled with a raised eyebrow at her girlfriend's greeting. Alex was one of those go-with-the-flow types of people and rarely got irritated. However, when she did it was usually one of three things: her brothers, sleep, and sex and if the way she answered the phone, all out of breath, was any indication, Mitchie had caught her during some 'personal fun time' as Alex liked to call it. "The phone woke me up and then I couldn't find it because it wasn't in the holder so I was looking all over for it. It took forever to find it," Alex mumbled tiredly.

"You've been sleeping a lot lately, more than usual," Mitchie stated with a worried expression on her face. It seemed like every time they spoke, Alex had been sleeping or in bed, even during the day. "Is everything okay," Mitchie asked. "I'm fine," Alex responded in an even tone, but Mitchie could detect the tremor in her voice. "Alex…" Mitchie replied, sucking in some air, "what's wrong?" Her tone left no room for argument. She knew there was something Alex wasn't telling her. She heard Alex choke back a sob before she started crying, barely able to get out her words through small hiccups and whimpers. "I-I miss you so much, Mitchie. I've tried to be strong and seem like, like I was okay, but I've been miserable. I thought maybe if I didn't talk to you as much, it would hurt less with you being gone, but it's been so hard without you, Mitch. I wish you were here already. I wish-" Mitchie was crying now too, wanting so much to hold and comfort her girlfriend because she'd had no idea Alex felt this way. Alex was usually the strong one and she had never heard her sound so vulnerable than she did right then.

"I miss you too, sweetheart. I wish I could be there with you right now. The good news is that I'm coming home. It'll take a few days, a week tops. Then I'll be able to hold you in my arms and I will never leave you ever again. You'll just have to come on tour with me next time," Mitchie grinned into the phone. "I love you, Mitchie," Alex whispered then hiccupped. "I love you too honey," Mitchie replied then looked at the clock and her eyes widened as she realized how late it was in New York, "oh Alex, I didn't realize how late it is over there. I didn't mean to wake you up." "No, it's okay. I needed to hear your voice," her girlfriend responded with a sniffle. "Me too," Mitchie sighed, "well I'll let you go back to sleep. I'll call you when we get into New York." "Okay, love you Mitch," Alex let out a big yawn. "I love you too, Alex," Mitchie replied before hanging up the phone, "sweet dreams."

Once she closed her phone, she clutched it to her chest as she lay back on her bed, tears spilling down the side of her face. She missed her girlfriend more than ever before now, knowing that Alex was hurting without her. She'd sounded so... sad… over the phone and it wasn't just a sound of general melancholy but of a deep, penetrating emotional pain and that scared her. Despite these feelings, she could not put into words the relief she felt. With the way she had been feeling about their relationship as of late, she had feared a split was imminent. Now she was sure more than ever that she wanted to marry Alex. Hearing such desperation in her girlfriend's voice made her heart ache with such intensity it was hard to catch her breath. She never wanted to hear such sadness ever again.

She looked down at the jewelry box in her hand, trying to think of the best way possible to propose to her girlfriend. Alex had never been a cheesy, romantic type of person so she figured the traditional 'get down on one knee' proposal was out. She needed something unique. She thought back on all their time together and finally an idea hit her. She knew what she was going to do. She wrote everything down and a few moments later, she carefully packed the ring away to make sure she wouldn't lose it. Mitchie changed into her pajamas before falling back into her bed, the exhaustion finally creeping up on her, but she had the biggest smile on her face in months. She had a girl to get home to.

/*~/*~/*~/*~/*~/*~/*~/*~/*~/*~/*~/*~/*~/*~/*~/*~/*~/*~/*~/*~/*~/*~/*~/*~/*~/

Mitchie released a huge sigh of relief as she reached the door to her apartment and slid the key into the lock. After almost five months of being on tour, she was finally home. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed, wrap her arms around her girlfriend and sleep for the next two days. Luckily, her tour bus driver had made great time and she was back a day earlier than expected so she hoped to surprise her girlfriend with her return. Once she had gotten the door open, she saw that all the lights were off except for one in the kitchen and living room. She found this strange because it was only about 7:00 in the evening. Normally, Alex would be up watching television. Mitchie pulled her bags inside the apartment and set them on the floor before going in search of her girlfriend.

As she walked down the hallway, she could see light shining from the crack in the doorway to their bedroom. She slowly pushed the door open, but found no sight of her girlfriend. That's when she suddenly heard something that made her heart twist with concern. Mitchie walked over to their en-suite bathroom and found her girlfriend on her knees, hovering over the toilet and throwing up. She was dressed in her pajamas, a large oversized t-shirt and girl boxers, with her robe on over it. Her hair was plastered around her face with sweat and she looked as pale as a sheet. The young woman on the floor turned her head, slowly lifting her gaze to meet her girlfriend's. "Mitchie," she whispered weakly, her eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

Mitchie moved forward and gently pulled her hair away from her face then started to rub soothing circles over her back, "Oh Alex, honey, why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Alex rested her head against Mitchie's thigh as she mumbled under her breath, "It's not like you could do anything about it." Then she said a little louder, "I'm not sick." Her head was pounding so she laid her head on her arm, which was resting on the toilet. "Hello, you were just throwing up! I think that constitutes being sick, Alex! What would you call it," Mitchie raised her voice slightly. "Around-the-clock nausea," Alex mumbled again. "What," Mitchie asked, confused because she hadn't quite heard her.

"Mitch, I need to tell you something…" Alex brought a hand up to her forehead, feeling slightly dizzy. "Let's get you into bed first. You look like you're going to pass out." Before Alex could protest, Mitchie had leaned down and helped her to stand. Now in an upright position, Alex's shirt fell against her stomach, revealing a protruding bump about the size of a basketball. Mitchie gasped as her eyes grew wide, filling with tears, and a hurt expression formed on her face as she took a step back. "Y-You-You're pregnant," she whispered in shock then her voice rose as anger coursed through her, "Alex, how could you?" Tears were streaming down her cheeks by now. There had been a few times it had crossed her mind that Alex might be cheating on her, but she had always dismissed it because she knew they loved each other and passed it off due to the distance between them. But there had been signs…

Now she didn't know quite what to feel. On one hand, she felt hurt, angry and betrayed because Alex had cheated on her. On the other hand, she still loved Alex deeply. But was it enough? Could she get past all the hurt and pain to still be with her and raise a baby that wasn't hers? "Mitchie, I can explain. It's not what you think-" Alex was cut off by Mitchie putting up her hand. "I-I can't believe you would do this, Alex. I thought you loved me? I-I can't deal with this right now. I-I need to think," Mitchie responded shakily as she turned on her heel and hurriedly walked out of the bathroom. "Mitchie, please," Alex called as she followed after her, although slower because she wasn't feeling well, beginning to sob. Mitchie was almost to the front door when she heard Alex cry out her name again and a few seconds later, when her hand closed around the doorknob, a scream pierced the air, making Mitchie stop dead in her tracks. Although she was angry and hurt, she still loved Alex and it was her concern that made her turn around and rush to find her.

She found her in the hallway, one arm braced against the wall, leaning forward with her other arm clutching her stomach. Tears were streaming down her red cheeks and she was breathing heavily. "Alex," Mitchie exclaimed, worriedly rushing over at the sight of her, "What happened?" "I-It's the baby…" Alex gasped out then whispered more to herself than Mitchie, but she heard it, "Please…not again…" Mitchie's eyes widened at her words, "This has happened before?" Alex nodded, biting her bottom lip as she tried to talk through the pain enveloping her abdomen, "T-Two months ago. Can you help me to the bed? I need to calm down and relax. The baby's in distress because I'm upset." Mitchie nodded as she stepped forward, trying to figure out the best way to help her without causing her any more pain. She slid in beside her and gently yet firmly gripped her waist as Alex dropped her arm from the wall and wrapped it around Mitchie's shoulder. "Go slow," Alex whispered as Mitchie turned them around to head back to the bedroom. After a few steps, Alex whimpered in pain, "I-It hurts, Mitchie." Panic had settled inside Mitchie and, worried for her girlfriend, she decided she needed to take quick action, "I'm going to carry you, okay? Wrap both of your arms around my neck." Alex did as she asked and then Mitchie bent slightly, curling her arm under the back of Alex's knees and lifted her against her body. She quickly yet carefully brought her to their room and gently laid her on the bed.

"Are you sure I shouldn't call an ambulance? You should go to the hospital," Mitchie bit her lip anxiously. She hated seeing Alex in pain. "No, they'll just send me home," Alex panted slightly. "Can I get you anything? What do you need," Mitchie asked as she worriedly hovered over Alex, who had her eyes shut tight and had once again wrapped her arm around her stomach, resting it under the round bump. Alex patted the empty side of the bed with her free hand as she responded shakily, "C-Can you massage my head? That always relaxes me when you do it." Mitchie nodded as she walked over to the other side of the bed and slid onto it, scooting closer to her before lying down and propping her head up with her right hand. Mitchie threaded her fingers through Alex's hair, gently beginning to rub her head. Alex lay still for several minutes, tears streaming down her cheeks, before she slowly began to stroke her stomach, moving her hand up, down and around in soothing movements while her other hand was still wrapped under her belly.

A few minutes later, Alex whispered as she sniffled through her crying, "M-Mitchie, I didn't cheat on you. I could never do that. I love you so, so much…" She turned her head slightly and softly kissed Mitchie's exposed forearm. "This baby is a miracle, Mitchie, our miracle…" Alex whispered again as she took the hand Mitchie was using to massage her head and guided it to her stomach, resting it against the bump before covering her hand with her own, staring up into Mitchie's eyes. Mitchie stared back, eyes wide, then they shifted to where her hand was on her stomach and back again. A confused expression filled her face as she responded, "What do you mean?"

A soft smile spread across Alex's lips as she linked their fingers on her stomach, "You are just as much a part of this baby as I am." "But…how," Mitchie reeled at this new information. A baby…their baby… a baby with genes from both of them, who would have characteristics from each of them… She had dreamed of this day, but never thought it would happen for them. "Magic," Alex responded, "I asked my dad about it. He said it's possible. Even though I don't have my powers, I'm still a wizard. I still possess magic inside me." Alex whispered the last line as she looked down at her stomach and stroked it once. "Still…how is this possible?" Mitchie was having a hard time trying to wrap her mind around this. She knew Alex and her family were wizards, well except for Alex's mom, and that Justin had won the wizard competition so Alex no longer possessed her powers. Alex had told her there was a lot magic could do, but there were limits, rules to abide. She just never knew that magic could have such power as to be able to create a baby… "It's okay. I know it can be hard to wrap your mind around something that always seemed impossible. Sometimes with magic there are things you just can't explain. I don't care how this baby came to be, I'm just glad that it's you I get to share this with," Alex looked up at her as she lifted her hand to cup Mitchie's cheek.

Tears spilled from Mitchie's eyes, flowing down her face like waterfalls, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. It was just- It was quite a shock to come home to." She brushed back a strand of hair as she leaned over and kissed Alex's cheek lovingly before she moved to her lips, gently pressing a kiss into them. "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't want to drop this kind of news on you over the phone, especially while you were on tour," Alex looked down, avoiding Mitchie's gaze, "plus, I was scared of how you'd react. I was afraid you'd react similar to the way you did earlier, think I was cheating and leave me, or you wouldn't be ready to have a baby, either because we're 19 or because of your career just starting off. I was really stressed about it and I started having nightmares. Not long after those began, I had an episode where my stomach started hurting like it did tonight. I thought I was having a miscarriage. I went to the hospital and the doctor said my blood pressure was high because I was stressed out and it was causing the baby to be in distress. He put me on light bed rest and told me that I should do anything that helped to calm and relax me and to take it easy. I was so scared I was going to lose the baby…" Alex buried her head into her girlfriend's neck, her hot tears hitting Mitchie's skin.

Mitchie choked up at her words, her own fear at the thought of losing their baby hitting her like a ton of bricks. She had just found out about the baby and already she loved it. Her tears resumed as she tried to comfort both herself and her girlfriend, stroking Alex's hair softly while she gently rubbed her fingers over her stomach in small circles, "Sh…sh… everything is alright. The baby is okay and I'm here, I'm not leaving you. I love you, Alex." She felt Alex kiss her neck in response, too choked up to speak. After a minute or two of silence, Mitchie asked, "I am happy about the baby, you know that right?"

Alex nodded silently, still with her head down. "Hey," Mitchie said as she lifted Alex's chin so she would look at her, "yes, we may be young, but you have made me so happy, Alex. You're right when you said this baby is a miracle. I never thought we'd be able to have kids unless, you know, we used a sperm donor or adopted. But knowing that this is our child in here, a little piece of both you and me, makes me so incredibly happy I cannot put it into words." Alex choked back a sob as she carefully turned on her side and wrapped her girlfriend into a tight embrace. "I love you Mitchie, I love you so much," she whispered against her chest. Mitchie kissed her forehead and rubbed Alex's back with one hand while she gently stroked her belly with the other. "Sh…stop crying sweetie. All this crying and you being upset isn't good for the baby. How are you feeling? Do you still have any pain?" "It's fading away… almost gone. You being here is helping a lot," Alex responded as she slid her arms down around Mitchie's waist and pulled her closer.

"I'm glad I finally know. I just wish you had told me sooner. I wish I could have been there for you these last few months, helped you through everything," Mitchie pushed back a strand of hair from Alex's face and cupped her cheek. Alex shook her head slightly before staring into her brown eyes, "You would have canceled the tour. I don't want you to put your dreams on hold. You've been waiting so long for this Mitchie, for other people to hear your music. I won't stand in the way of that. I want you to live your dreams and accomplish everything you want to do because my dreams came true and I will do everything I can to make yours come true too." Mitchie smiled with tears in her eyes as she stroked Alex's cheek with her thumb, "Alex, my dreams came true the day I met you. If I woke up tomorrow and couldn't sing anymore, I would still be the happiest woman in the world because I have you."

The tears Alex had been holding back finally broke free and she sniffled as she lifted her hand and covered Mitchie's with her own. Words escaped her then so she pressed her lips gently to Mitchie's. She pulled away a few seconds later, but only long enough to catch her breath before diving back in. Alex captured Mitchie's bottom lip between her own, at first nibbling then she lightly bit down on it before sucking it softly, causing Mitchie to moan. Alex felt a warm tension begin to fill her stomach at the sound. It had been far too long since she and Mitchie had been intimate together and her amped-up hormones from the pregnancy only added fuel to the fire beginning to burn inside her. Alex twirled her fingers in the small hairs at the base of Mitchie's neck before she trailed them down her back, relishing in the feel of her body close to her own. "I missed you," Alex whispered, nuzzling her neck as she brought her hands to Mitchie's front and slid them beneath her shirt, running them over the smooth skin of her stomach then scratching lightly with her fingernails, which elicited another moan from her girlfriend. "God, I missed you so much. It was hell not having you on tour with me," Mitchie breathed heavily then bent her head down to momentarily capture Alex's lips before going down even further, running her lips over her collarbone. Alex let out a small squeak as Mitchie nipped the spot, but the pain was quickly soothed with a few licks from Mitchie's tongue. "Mitchie…" Alex panted out as she pressed her body closer to hers. Mitchie ran her hands up and down Alex's side then traced circles on her hip. Alex's eyes were closed and she was taking slow, deep breaths, trying to control her breathing. Mitchie angled her head and pressed her lips to Alex's neck, sucking softly for a minute before blowing lightly on the spot. Alex's whole body shivered in reaction and a low whimper escaped her lips. Mitchie brought her hands up and fingered the hem of Alex's shirt then started pulling it up.

"Wait," Alex pulled back as she placed her hands on top of Mitchie's, preventing her from going further. "What is it? Do you not want to?" Mitchie asked with concern in her eyes. "No, I want to. God do I want to. It's just that – well, my body has changed a lot since you've last seen me," Alex bit her lip, an uncertainty befalling her expression as she looked up at Mitchie with such vulnerability in her eyes. Mitchie's face softened as she stroked Alex's cheek. "Alex sweetie, you don't have to be nervous. You," she smiled as she pecked her girlfriend's nose, "are the most beautiful, sexiest woman in the world – no, the universe – and you are all mine." Mitchie punctuates each word with a kiss, going all around her neck, up her throat and finally ended up at her lips, "Not only that, but did I mention that the thought of you carrying our child inside of you is a total turn on? Plus, I think you look sexy with a baby bump." Mitchie captured Alex's bottom lip between her own, nibbling gently. Alex pressed a kiss into Mitchie's then pulled back and sat up slightly. She looked into Mitchie's eyes as she slowly pushed back her robe then took the edges of her shirt and brought it up over her head, tossing it to the floor. Mitchie stared in fascination at Alex's stomach. It was so amazing to see their child growing inside of her girlfriend. Her gaze lingered a few moments longer before she placed her hands on the sides of Alex's stomach and leaned over, pressing a kiss softly to her belly.

"How far along are you," Mitchie asked as she looked back up at Alex, who had tears in her eyes. "I'll be five months next week," she responded. "You must have conceived right before I left for tour," Mitchie said after some thought. "Yeah, that was a great night," Alex smiled as she captured Mitchie's lips with her own. After a few seconds, Mitchie pulled away with a dazed look in her eyes but huge grin on her face, "I can't believe we're having a baby. I am so happy. I love you so much, Alex." She molded her lips to Alex's as her hands began to roam her body, rubbing up and down her back, along her sides, massaging her thighs. Alex moaned at the sensation. Mitchie's hands were like fire on her skin. "I need you Mitchie," Alex whispered between heavy breaths, "It's been too damn long…" "I know baby," Mitchie said as she began to trail her lips down her body while tugging at her shorts. Once they were off, Mitchie pressed a kiss right above the waistband of her panties before moving down a few inches, but Alex grabbed her chin and pulled her back up to her lips. "Make love to me," Alex whispered. Mitchie smiled and hooked her fingers on the sides of Alex's underwear, pulling them down until Alex kicked them to the floor. "Clothes… off…" Alex ordered as she pushed Mitchie back. Mitchie grinned as she rose from the bed and gazed at her seductively as she began to take off her clothes while Alex stared at her hungrily. Mitchie never thought Alex was more beautiful than in this moment, with her hair splayed all over the pillow, chest heaving and her eyes ablaze with passion.

Apparently she had been standing there too long because Alex lifted her finger and gestured for her to come closer. Mitchie crawled onto the bed beside her then moved her leg over Alex's body and carefully lowered herself, mindful of Alex's stomach, straddling her thighs. Both girls moaned in pleasure as Mitchie's center met Alex's pulsing heat. Alex wrapped her arms around Mitchie's neck and pulled her down to meet her lips. Mitchie moved to her cheek then down her throat and peppered small kisses all over her chest. A few seconds later, Alex's eyes closed and she leaned her head back into the bed, moaning loudly as Mitchie's warm, wet mouth enveloped her breast, sucking and nibbling at her nipple while she massaged her other breast with her hand. After a couple minutes, Mitchie switched breasts and by then Alex was panting heavily, wound so tight she was nearly about to come undone. She blindly searched for something to hold onto and her hands found Mitchie's hips. She placed her hands there and lifted her lower body, pushing up into her girlfriend. "Mitchie…" Alex pleaded. Mitchie heard the desperation in her girlfriend's voice and couldn't wait any longer. She kissed Alex with all she had as she slowly slid a finger inside her. Alex groaned at the feeling of finally having Mitchie inside her again. "Oh god that feels so good," Alex murmured as she arched her back. Mitchie rocked her hips against Alex while she thrust her finger deeper and on the next stroke, she inserted another finger. Alex released another throaty moan and before Mitchie knew it, she was on her back with Alex on top of her, leaning down to capture her lips as she pushed two of her own fingers into her girlfriend. Mitchie saw stars and it took her a few seconds to come out of it before she started moving her hips in time with Alex's thrusts.

Mitchie could tell Alex was near her breaking point. Her walls were clenching her fingers tightly and her legs were trembling as she whimpered every few seconds. Mitchie's thumb lightly grazed Alex's clit and she shuddered at the contact. "Mitchie…" Alex whimpered as she leaned forward, pressing herself harder onto Mitchie's fingers as her girlfriend circled her clit and gently rubbed it with her thumb. "Mitchie, I'm…" Alex's voice came out in a breathy whisper as she did the same to Mitchie, causing her to shiver with pleasure. Mitchie knew Alex was trying to hold back, waiting for her so they could climax together. "It's okay sweetie, just relax," Mitchie murmured, running her free hand along Alex's back then trailed it down to her ass, pulling her closer. Mitchie bucked her hips and circled Alex's clit just as her girlfriend began to thrust faster and gently pinched Mitchie's own clit. After that, both of them were gone. The two girls wrapped their free arms around each other and held each other close as Alex pressed her lips to Mitchie's torso and Mitchie kissed the top of Alex's head. "I-I love you Mitchie," Alex croaked hoarsely. Mitchie turned them so they were lying side by side. "I love you too sweetheart," Mitchie smiled as she brushed a few strands away from Alex's face and captured her lips with her own. Once they broke apart, Alex rested her head on Mitchie's chest and closed her eyes.

They laid there quietly for a few minutes as they came down from their high and suddenly Alex felt a series of strong kicks coming from the baby. She smiled as she grabbed Mitchie's hand and placed it on her stomach where she last felt the movements. Mitchie's eyes widened in awe as a grin spread across her face but it quickly changed to a look of concern. "You don't think we hurt the baby, do you," she asked worriedly. "No, she's fine. If the kicks are any indication, I'd say the baby's pretty happy right about now," Alex responded as she placed her hand beside Mitchie's. After that one word, Mitchie didn't hear anything else. "She," Mitchie asked in a whisper, "we're having a girl?" Alex's smile grew as she nodded, "I think so. I'll be able to find out at my next ultrasound appointment." "Oh my gosh, a girl! We're going to have a daughter," Mitchie said happily. She was quiet for a few minutes as she let this news sink in then her mind turned to her previous thoughts. After a while Mitchie said, "You know what would make this moment even better?" "Hmm…" Alex mumbled against her chest. Mitchie took a deep breath as she entwined their fingers, "If you would agree to spend the rest of your life with me." Alex quickly lifted her head and turned to face her, eyes wide as she looked at Mitchie in shock, "Mitch… are you asking what I think you're asking?"

Mitchie nodded, "Will you marry me?" Alex stared at her as tears filled her eyes, too choked up to speak. "Before you say anything, I want you to know that I didn't ask you just because of the baby. I had planned on asking you long before tonight. I missed you so much while I was on tour and I realized that I didn't ever want to spend another day without you with me, by my side. You are the most important thing in the world to me and I wouldn't be who I am without you. So Alex… will you marry me?" Tears spilled onto her cheeks as Alex smiled and nodded. "Yes," she whispered, "yes I will marry you." A huge grin spread across Mitchie's face as she wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and pulled her close, capturing her lips. A few seconds later, Mitchie feels the baby kick against her stomach. She pulled back and looked at Alex as she rested her hand on Alex's belly, "It looks like the little one agrees with you, Mrs. Torres." Alex grinned with a sparkle in her eye, "Who said I was going to take your name? I'm the one who has to go through the pain of childbirth and pushing this kid out. The least you could do is take my name." Mitchie chuckled as she moved a few strands of hair behind Alex's ear. "Okay," she said before pecking her on the lips, lingering for a couple seconds. When they pulled away, Alex stared at Mitchie as she sighed happily, wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, now fiancé, and laid her head on Mitchie's chest, "I love you, Mitchie Russo." Mitchie rubbed her hand up and down Alex's arm then kissed the top of Alex's head, "I love you too, Mrs. Russo." They laid there for a few minutes in silence, basking in the glow of everything that had happened in the last half hour when Mitchie remembered something. "Oh, remind me to tell Shane he was right," Mitchie said. Alex lifted her head to look at her with a confused expression on her face. "I did get laid tonight," Mitchie clarified with a grin. "Mitchie," Alex lightly slapped her arm as both girls giggled, their laughter ringing out like an echo in the room.


End file.
